1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watering system, and more particularly, to a watering system for providing water to plants without use of electricity.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way for watering plants is to use a bottle in which water is received, and manually pour the water from the bottle. A more advanced method is to install sprinklers which are cooperated with a water supply system to water the plants according pre-set time schedule. However, both of these methods cannot precisely control the amount of water that is absorbed by the soil and the plants. Different plants need different amount of water, so that the conventional ways cannot meet the requirements of the differences. Besides, when watering a huge planting area, it takes a lot of time and labor power. Furthermore, the sprinklers require significant expenses and is not suitable for the plants in a smaller area. For the plants in pots, exceed water flows over the pot easily contaminates the floor and may attract mosquitoes.
The present invention intends to provide a watering system to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.